Zooey Deschanel
Zooey Claire Deschanel jest amerykańską aktorką i piosenkarką. thumb|Zooey Deschanel Życiorys Urodziła się 17 stycznia 1980 r. w Los Angeles. Jest córką Caleba Deschanela - operatora filmowego i Mary Jo Deschanel - aktorki. Jej siostrą jest Emily Deschanel, również aktorka, grająca główna rolę w serialu Kości. Swój filmowy debiut Zooey miała w 1999 roku, w filmie Lawrence’a Kasdana – Mumford i niedługo po tym stała się znana dzięki zapadającym w pamięć drugoplanowym rolom w takich filmach jak: U progu sławy (Almost Famous, 2000), Nowy (The New Guy, 2002), Wielkie kłopoty (Big Trouble, 2002) oraz Życiowe rozterki (The Good Girl, 2002). Następnie zaczęła grać główne role m.in. w ekranizacji powieści Douglasa Adamsa – Autostopem przez Galaktykę (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, 2000) oraz w takich filmach jak: Dziewczyny z krwi i kości (All the Real Girls, 2003), Elf (Elf, 2003), Oby do wiosny (Winter Passing, 2005), Miłość na zamówienie (Failure to Launch, 2006) oraz Zdarzenie (The Happening, 2008).http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zooey_Deschanel Otrzymała nominację do nagrody Satelity w kategorii: najlepsza aktorka w filmie komediowym lub musicalu za rolę w filmie 500 dni miłości, gdzie zagrała razem z Josephem Gordonem-Levittem. Śpiewała w kilku swoich filmach, a jej debiutancki album Volume One (nagrany razem z M. Wardem pod nazwą She & Him) został wydany w jej rodzimym kraju 18 marca 2008 roku.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zooey_Deschanel Filmografia Filmy fabularne http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zooey_Deschanel *1999: Mumford jako Nessa Watkins *2000: U progu sławy (Almost Famous) jako Anita Miller *2001: W głąb siebie (Manic) jako Tracey *2002: Wielkie kłopoty (Big Trouble) jako Jenny Herk *2002: Porzucona (Abandon) jako Samantha Harper *2002: Życiowe rozterki (The Good Girl) jako Cheryl *2002: Nowy (The New Guy) jako Nora *2002: Sweet Friggin' Daisies jako Zelda *2003: Dziewczyny z krwi i kości (All the Real Girls) jako Noel *2003: It's Better to Be Wanted for Murder Than Not to Be Wanted at All jako Obsługa stacji benzynowej *2003: Elf (Elf) jako Jovie *2003: Whatever We Do jako Nikki *2003: House Hunting jako Christy *2004: Epitafium (Eulogy) jako Kate Collins *2005: Autostopem przez Galaktykę (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) jako Trillian *2005: Once Upon a Mattress jako Lady Larken *2005: Oby do wiosny (Winter Passing) jako Reese Holden *2006: Live Free or Die jako Cheryl *2006: Miłość na zamówienie (Failure to Launch) jako Kit *2007: The Good Life jako Frances *2007: The Go-Getter jako Kate *2007: Na fali (Surf's Up) jako Lani Aliikai (głos) *2007: Most do Terabithii (Bridge to Terabithia) jako Panna Edmunds *2007: Raving jako Katie *2007: Flakes jako Panna Pussy Katz *2007: Zabójstwo Jesse'ego Jamesa przez tchórzliwego Roberta Forda (The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford) jako Dorothy Evans *2008: Zdarzenie (The Happening) jako Alma Moore *2008: Jestem na tak (Yes Man) jako Allison *2008: Gigantyczny (Gigantic) jako Harriet 'Happy' Lolly *2009: 500 dni miłości (500 Days of Summer) jako Summer Finn *2010: Your Highness jako Belladonna Seriale telewizyjne http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zooey_Deschanel *1998: Sekrety Weroniki (Veronica's Closet) jako Elena *2002: Frasier jako Jen *2004: Cracking Up jako Heidi *2005: American Dad! jako Kim – francuska służąca (głos) *2006-2007: Trawka (Weeds) jako Kat *2007: Blaszany bohater (Tin Man) jako DG *2007: Drunk History jako Mary Todd Lincoln *2008: Simpsonowie (The Simpsons) jako Mary (głos) *2009: Kości (Bones) jako Margaret Whitesell *2011: New Girl jako Jessica Day Przypisy de:Zooey Deschanel en:Zooey Deschanel es:Zooey Deschanel